


Blank

by DanadotSofia



Series: Media Controls [1]
Category: Media Controls (UnknownSpy)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 21:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanadotSofia/pseuds/DanadotSofia
Summary: Placed after "Puzzle", Print Screen respawns, forgetting the disturbing truth they once have found out.





	Blank

**Author's Note:**

> Unlike Sy, this is my first time writing a Fanfiction ヾ((；´･ω･)ﾉ.  
> Meaning that it won't be perfect like the other Fanfictions "Media Controls" has, sorry.  
> Oh, and I have no clue if they even have Tea, or if they can drink without a mouth but eeeehhh...

 

 

As usual, the Loading is talking with their friend, who was a Loading not too long ago.  
They were talking about the recent news, before the Loading vanished.  
The Loading disappeared, and so Print Screen respawned.

_What happened?_ Loading stares where his friend once was, where Print Screen, head-shaking, stood.  
Her mind was blank for a moment. She felt exhausted, drained as if her energy was pressed out of her like an orange-squeezer. She has no idea why she is standing there. The last thing she remembers is her way to Power.  
Carefully Print Screen opens her Eye, looking at the Loading in confusion, that was shocked just as much. Print Screen suddenly realized what was happening; She bowed down, looking on the ground as she patted her squarely Head - praying to be mistaken - but it was there. The Eye, it was there.  
_This cannot be happening!!_ Print Screen started to shiver.  
She died, and she doesn't know how.  
Gently standing up anew, it seems that the Loading who once stood there in shock, vanished.  
Print Screen was alone in the middle of nowhere, knowing blank about her Death.

  
▐░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▌

  
Telling herself to stay calm, she takes a deep Breath - and exhales, standing up straight. "This is no time to Panic," she mumbles quietly, as she loads up her Notes, only for them to be empty. They've all been wiped clear - all the work she prepared to present to Power. The Pictures vanished too, even though they're connected with her Ability. Print Screen flinches - She didn't just solely die. Something relevant to her Investigation happened. _And she has to figure out what._

  
◤━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━◥

  
For now though, even finding out where she is and how she can find Power would be enough. With her Notes wiped clean, she is lost.  
Unfortunately, the Loading from earlier has already left, and nobody else is around.  
She tilts her Head, resting it on her shoulder, thinking of possible ways to get out of here, wherever she is.  
There is one who can get her out for sure -  
**Info.**

  
Print Screen groans quietly, she already knows Info and his...annoying temper. She didn't want to have to talk to him ever again, but does she have a choice right now?  
Glaring at the Info Button, and her hand right in front of it, debating if she should call him or not.  
Finally, she closes her eyes as she presses the Button, following a small _"PING"_ sound.  
She opens her Eye - did it work?  
It seems as if it did, because just a moment later, Info appeared right in front of her out of nothing.

  
◣━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━◢

  
Info shrugged as he puts his arms out, he winked, having a bright grin on his Face.  
" _My, my, my_...What do we have here?"  
Power's Assistant? Calling for Help? No way he'll not put that one to rest.  
Print Screen, already regretting her decision, just sighs.  
"Could you please tell me how to get to Power's Office from here?"  
Info raises an eyebrow. How does she, as Power's assistant, not know where their Office is located? Info glares at Print Screen. As the Realization hits, he smirks.

  
"Ah. I see I see...You respawned, and now have no clue where you are, don't you?" Info rests his Face on his Hand.---  
"Just show me where their Office is, please," she repeated instead of answering him, obviously not in the mood of stalling time.  
"Of course, Of course." Info summons his Screen, taking his sweet time. "So...you know how you died?~"  
Print Screen stands impatiently, but seeing Info's Screen loading, she responds with a short "No.".  
What she didn't know, is that the Loading Screen was merely a Recording being played, stalling time.

  
"Oh, but I know how you died~," Info lies.  
Print Screen flinches. Could Info really know how she died? No way. Then again, he did guess correctly that she respawned right here. What are the odds?  
She crosses her arms as she was standing firm. "If you do, then what happened?"  
Time to Bluff, Info thought to himself. The Fake Loading Screen is still loading, and will for a while.  
He's quiet for a moment, thinking of what is a plausible Answer.  
Since Print Screen is looking for Power right now-  
"You were on your way to Power, _or something._ "

  
Info says quickly, keeping his eyes on the Loading Screen.  
Print Screen is surprised but does her best not to show it.  
What Info said aligns with what she remembers. Could it be that Info is not lying after all?  
" _...So?..._ What happened on the Way?"  
**Bullseye.** Seems like Info guessed correctly. Stunned that Print Screen didn't notice that the Loading Screen is going on for way too long by now, he grins. "Why should I tell you?" he says, confidently.  
Of course. Print Screen waved the question away, recalling why she hated him so much. "You have to tell me what happened..!"  
Info, trying to hold himself from bursting into laughter, looks her into the eyes. " _Aaaaand....what if I don't?_ "  
That snaps.

  
Print Screen relaxes her crossed arms and puts them behind her back instead. She shifts her Head slightly up, as she looks down on Info threateningly. Just as she was about to say something, Info ends the Loading Screen-  
"O-oh! Would you look at that! It finished generating the fastest route to Power's Office!"  
"Wh--"  
" _HereIsTheRouteToPower'sOfficeHaveAGoodDay!!_ "  
Info throws the Map at Print Screen with haste, as he starts teleporting away.  
"Wait--"  
But she was too late, Info was already gone.  
Enraged, she takes a look at the Map, where the "fastest" way is not fast at all.  
Was she outplayed just like that?  
She groans as she starts walking the long way to Power's Office.

  
▐░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▌

  
After a long Walk, she finally arrived in front of Power's Office.  
She knocks on the Door--- _No response._  
She knocks again, this time with more force,--- _No response._  
She pushes down the Door Knob and shoves the door. Apparently, Power left the door unlocked.  
Print Screen walks into their Office and sat down at the Visitor's Corner, waiting.  
Using the spare time she has, she starts thinking about ways to explain what happened.  
After all, she concluded the Investigation way too late and got all her Results wiped off. As if that isn't horrifying enough, she respawned for the first time.  
Print Screen sighs, already picturing on how the Conversation will go. She closes her eyes as she leans back to the backrest.

  
It seems as if she zoned out. When she opened her eyes, Power was already sitting at their desk.  
As soon as she realizes that, she quickly stands up firm. "Power!...Apologies for falling asleep like this. How come you didn't say anything as you entered?"  
Power puts aside their Documents, as they turned to Print Screen.  
"Slept well? You seemed exhausted, so I left you be."  
Great, as if she didn't mess up enough, she also fell asleep in their Office.

  
Power stands up from their desk, as they walk to one of the Shelves. "So..." they ask while looking for something in the Shelf, "What happened to you?"  
Print Screen sits down again. "I..." She gets quiet for a moment. Trying her best to recall what happened, but no luck. "I don't know. At first, I was on my way here, finished with the Presentation, but then everything goes Blank, and I respawned. I can't remember how, or why, or anything..."  
Power listens quietly, as they brought two cups of tea, one for Print Screen and one for themselves. "Hmm..." They put the Tea on the Table and have taken a seat in front of their Assistant.  
"I'm sure the cause of my Death can't be something common like a Glitch Attack, because of my Notes being wiped clean. It has to be related to it."

  
After taking a sip, Power puts down their Tea on the Table. "Are you proposing that you might have found out a well-protected secret?"  
It was hard to believe, a control killing another to hide a petty secret. But most certainly not impossible.  
She nods. "Maybe..." This was hard to take in for Print Screen. Someone related to the Investigation is just a nice way of saying a part of Cursor's Team. Print Screen drinks a bit from her Tea as well while thinking more about it.  
If someone from Cursor's Team felt the Urge to remove all her notes and remove the Memory for good, how important must it be?  
"I'll take it as you already checked your Notes thoroughly for any leftovers?"

  
Print Screen nods again. "There was nothing. Even the Pictures are gone, which are linked to my Abili..ty..."  
As Power puts some Sugar into their Tea, Print Screen starts spacing out, looking down on her own Cup.  
You can only hear the Clock ticking, and some clanging, as Power takes the Cup up from the Plate.

  
The Pictures, The Screenshots, they are linked to her Abilities!... How did they vanish? She did take Photos, right? Then...How?  
Swiftly, she could feel the pieces falling into Place. Someone from Cursor's Team must have done it, why else would they wipe off the Investigation linked to them? And because they were able to remove the Pictures...With the elimination method, there is only one possible candidate.  
" **Reset.** "

  
Seeing that Print Screen is finished arranging her thoughts, Power puts their Tea back on the Table. A moment of Silence flies through the Room, followed with the Clocks sharp ticking.  
"Apparently." Power breaks the Silence, as Print Screen tilts her head.  
"You, not having a Lead left in your completely wiped out Notes, is your Lead."  
Another moment of silence, as Power fills their empty cup with more Tea.  
"Would you like some?" Power asks, seeing that her Cup is about to be empty as well.

  
Print Screen nods quickly.  
They don't exchange any words until Power finished filling both Cups.  
Power leans back on their Seat, their Tea at hand.  
"Do you think you're able to figure it out, now that you have a possible Lead?"  
Out of Instincts, she straightens her back. "Certainly!"  
She spoke confidently, meaning what she says to the fullest.  
Happy to hear her energy shine, Power starts drinking their Tea.  
So does she.

  
▐░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▌

  
After talking a bit longer and finishing their Tea, Print screen says her goodbyes, leaving the Office.  
Her Goal is set; Finding out what she once knew about Cursor's Team.  
And she already has the First Control to question.

**Author's Note:**

> I had.  
> No Idea.  
> How Power acts.  
> So I gave them Tea.  
> ε=ε=┏(;￣▽￣)┛


End file.
